Currently, remote cloud and server systems are protected by distributed software based encryption in which each client generates and handles cryptographic keys and encrypts its data before transmission. Distributed encryption (local client to remote server) adds extensive CPU overhead-computing to clients and allows a very wide attack vector. For example, adversaries can penetrate several clients at one time because each individual client uses a software-based encryption that insecurely stores the keys. The adversary illegally accesses (hacks) the client's machine and copy the cryptographic keys undetected. Also, the user of the client machine and the information technology network personnel are potential threats that can copy the cryptographic keys and sell/give to an adversary. A distributed encryption system with hundreds of clients increases the burden of support network personnel to protect the network from both external and internal attackers or threats. Additionally, software encryption is susceptible to malicious hacking and covert modifications.